The present invention relates to ladder stabilization devices generally, and more particularly to ladder stabilization/standoff devices adapted to provide stabilization characteristics to ladders when placed against both vertical and non-vertical surfaces.
A variety of devices have been developed and implemented to stabilize the upper portion of a ladder when placed against a surface in a substantially upright position. Many of these stabilization devices are removably attachable to exterior portions of the respective ladder.
A common example of such a ladder stabilization device presently available is a substantially u-shaped brace that is removably attachable to an exterior portion of a respective ladder via u-bolts or other similar fasteners. Though such brackets are somewhat helpful in stabilizing the ladder from falling, a number of problems are either not addressed or are exacerbated through the use thereof. For example, such braces require separate fasteners to effect an engagement to the ladder, and are therefore cumbersome to quickly attach and detach when repositioning of the brace is desired. In addition, such braces transfer all of the force from the ladder to the supporting surface via padded or unpadded knobs. Since such knobs are of fixed configuration, the brace is subject to unstable footing when not placed against substantially smooth surfaces. Furthermore, the braces transmit a substantial amount of force against the supporting surface through a relatively small surface area, thereby creating the potential of damage to the supporting surface.
A further problem not adequately solved by typical fixed configuration braces is in the situation of placement against a non-vertical surface. The fixed configuration prevents adaptability to such non-vertical surfaces (i.e. rooftops), such that ladder stability is compromised.
Another drawback of currently existing systems is the attachment of the support device to exterior surfaces of the respective ladder via various fastening devices. The fastening devices themselves, in many cases, are called upon to bear much of the force being transferred from the ladder to the stabilizing braces in use. Therefore, such fasteners must be fabricated from very strong and durable materials to safely withstand such forces without significant risk of breakage. Such fasteners are relatively expensive to manufacture, and significantly add to the overall cost of stabilizing a ladder.
A particular drawback of existing systems germane to the present invention is the inadequacy of bracing systems for safely bearing against non-vertical surfaces such that the ladder maintains a standoff configuration from such non-vertical surfaces.
It is therefore a principle object of the present invention to provide a ladder standoff device which enhances ladder stability when placed against both vertical and non-vertical surfaces.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a ladder standoff device that is removably attachable to a ladder without the use of separate fasteners or tools.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a ladder standoff device that is efficiently removably attachable to a ladder at locations within one or more respective ladder rungs.
It is a yet further object of the present invention to provide a ladder standoff device incorporating pivoting roller devices for efficiently stabilizing the respective ladder when placed against both vertical and non-vertical surfaces.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a ladder standoff device incorporating flexibly conforming stabilization means which, in operation, inhibit separation of respective coupled portions of an extension ladder to which the standoff device is removably attached.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide independently pivotable roller axis for safely bearing against uneven surfaces.
It is another object of the present invention to provide stabilizing means incorporating a plurality of wheel means having smooth surfaces for preventing damage to structures or surfaces against which the stabilizing means are placed.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a ladder standoff device incorporating stabilization means having a plurality of relatively smaller diameter wheel means for bearing against uneven vertical or non-vertical surfaces without compromising ladder stability.
It is a yet further object of the present invention to provide a ladder standoff device which enables an upright ladder to be spaced apart from a vertical or non-vertical surface a useful distance, while simultaneously providing enhanced ladder stability.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide adapter means which enable a ladder standoff device to be universally and removably attached to any ladder in an expeditious manner.
By means of the present invention, a device providing enhanced ladder stability and maneuverability while minimizing damage to surfaces against which the ladder is placed is obtained. The ladder standoff device of the present invention is quickly removably securable to a ladder, such that separate fastening devices need not be utilized. Stabilization means coupled to the standoff device of the present invention distribute forces generated by leaning a ladder against a respective surface, such that localized pressure on respective surfaces is substantially diminished.
In a particular embodiment of the present invention, a ladder standoff device is provided, including first and second support bracket assemblies operably coupled to a ladder, the first and second support bracket assemblies being operably coupled to one another within one or more substantially hollow ladder rungs, and rotatable stabilization means secured to respective first and second support bracket assemblies, such that the rotatable stabilization means operably bear against a respective surface to support an upstanding portion of the ladder. The first and second support bracket assemblies are preferably coupled within two ladder rungs, which may be adjacent to one another. Each of the support bracket assemblies include first and second support members pivotally connected to one another, wherein the support members are configured to be received in distinct ladder rungs through rung openings in respective sides of the ladder. Preferably, the second support member is pivotally connected to the first support member via a pivot joint disposed intermediate the stabilization means and respective ladder mounting portions of the first and second members. The ladder mounting portions of the first bracket assembly are preferably telescopingly receivable in respective ladder mounting portions of the second support bracket assembly within respective substantially hollow ladder rungs. The ladder mounting portions of the first bracket assembly preferably include engagement shafts protruding therefrom, wherein the engagement shafts have relatively smaller diameters than respective diameters of the first and second ladder mounting portions of the second support bracket assembly, such that the engagement shafts are operably receivable within respective first and second members to thereby operably couple the first and second support bracket assemblies to one another within respective substantially hollow ladder rungs.
The stabilization means preferably include a plurality of wheels which include a resilient, anti-slip exterior surface to minimize damage of the respective surface against which the stabilization means operably bears. The stabilization means also preferably includes a mounting transaxle operably coupled to a respective support bracket assembly in a plane substantially transverse to a respective distal end of the support bracket assembly, and one or more swing arms pivotally connected to respective distal ends of the mounting transaxle, the wheels being rotatably secured to respective swing arms. Preferably, the stabilization means are weighted such that the swing arms maintain a substantially vertical attitude when freestanding.
The ladder standoff device of the present invention preferably also includes tension means operably disposed between the first and second support bracket assemblies to thereby assist in securing the first and second support bracket assemblies together. The tension means preferably extends between respective pivot joints of the first and second support bracket assemblies.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a ladder standoff device is provided, including first and second support bracket assemblies having respective proximal and distal ends, wherein respective proximal ends are universally and removably coupled to a plurality of adapter brackets being operably connected to a ladder, and stabilization means secured to respective distal ends of the first and second support bracket assemblies, wherein the stabilization means include a first transaxle connected to respective distal ends of the first and second support bracket assemblies in substantially transverse relationship therewith, at least one swing arm transversely connected to the first transaxle, and a plurality of wheel means rotatably secured to the swing arm.